


Alone...?

by Riels_World



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Fluff, Klance Secret Santa 2020, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_World/pseuds/Riels_World
Summary: Keith is stuck at the Blades for Christmas Eve. He is ready to accept one more lonely Christmas, but it might not end that way.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Klance Secret Santa





	Alone...?

Another day, another mission that almost cost someone's life. Another day, another exhausting training session. Every day seemed to be the exact same at the Blade of Marmora. Even days that were supposed to be special. Of course, Keith didn't expect a group of galra rebels to celebrate Christmas as humans do on Earth, yet a part of him wished they could at least do some kind of celebration.

When he really thought about it though, this Christmas wasn't so different from the ones he had before. He was without family or anyone to celebrate it with. So did it even really matter that there wasn't a tree in the room? That he couldn't go down the street to buy some hot chocolate and watched the snowfall? It didn't. Not really. In the end, it was all the same. He was alone. Without anyone to celebrate the holiday focused on love and families. 

He finished up treating his wound, wrapping the bandage around his leg one last time before he secured it. He packed up the first aid kit and stood up with a sigh. 

This year, he thought it would be different. He had the paladins of Voltron after all. People he saw as some kind of family. People who loved him and care about him. He hoped he could spend this year's Christmas with them. 

But his plans were spoiled by his departure to the Blades. He was alone here again. He thought this was a good decision, yet he started to regret it more and more as the days went by. He missed them. He missed their stupid jokes and weird antics. He especially missed his boyfriend. 

Oddly enough, he got together with Lance a while before he left. It was the last thing he thought would happen, yet it did. And oh boy, did it make Keith's life brighter. Lance's flirting directed at him and his dumb silly jokes were like little stars in the dark sky that was his life. 

He still had those memories, so he still had stars left, but they were dimmed out since he hasn't heard Lance's laugh in forever. 

As he headed to his room, he tried to recall more memories, to feel that gentle warmth he always feels around him. Just a little bit on this Christmas eve. His lips curled into a soft smile at the thought. 

He soon reached the end of his walk. His room. It wasn't really his, just a room assigned to him. There wasn't anything about it that made it his. He stepped into the darkness, searching for the light switch when he noticed a silhouette of something in the dark that wasn't supposed to be there. He couldn't quite make out what it was. It had a rectangle shape and it was giant. 

He instinctively reached for his dagger, holding it out in front of himself as he flicked the lights on in order to see what was waiting for him. 

To his surprise, it was a giant gift box with Christmas wrappers on it and a tag attached to the bow on top. He had no idea how it got there and he couldn't even guess. There was no way anyone from the Blades would research Earth holidays just for him, let alone get him a gift, so he was still wary.

He gripped his dagger tight as he approached the box, looking at the tag. 'Merry Christmas for my sunshine! Lance <3' It read. 

His eyes widened and he had to double-check. Lance? Was it really from him? How did it get here? Before he could dwell on it for too long, the box's lid opened on its own, making him jump back. 

"Surprise!" Lance laughed as he jumped out of the box, taking a few, exaggerated deep breaths. "Took you long enough to get here! I thought I'm gonna suffocate in that box!" he complained, but could barely hold back his laugh.

Keith was in complete shock. Was this really Lance? His boyfriend Lance? Without a second thought, he just ran up and wrapped himself around him, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Lance laughed and wrapped his arms tight around Keith before he whined a little. "Keith, careful with the dagger, you know it's sharp," 

"Sorry," Keith said softly and put it away, only to hold on even tighter to Lance once it was gone.

"Someone missed me, huh?" Lance asked in a softer tone, running a hand through Keith's hair as he held him close. He had to admit he missed him too. More than he was willing to show. 

"Shut up," Keith mumbled, but there was no heat in his voice. It was full of love. "How did you get here?" 

"Long story short, Allura convinced Kolivan to let me stay for one night since it's a special holiday and stuff. So I decided to climb into a box and surprise you," Lance explained like it was the most normal thing ever.

"That... Sounds like a logical step," Keith said sarcastically, but couldn't hide his smile. "If it makes you feel better, you did surprise me... And made me happy. Thanks, Lance," he added and leaned up to peck his lips. 

Lance was about to reply when he noticed the number of bandages on his boyfriend's body. "You got beat up, huh? Come on," he mumbled and sat down onto the bed, pulling Keith down with him, making him sit on his lap.

"Lance, I'm not a baby. And it's not that serious," Keith mumbled, but the tiredness was evident in his voice. 

"Nope, nu-uh, nope, you're getting rest right now. How about we spend Christmas eve together, getting a full, good night's sleep?" Lance pulled Keith further down with himself as he laid down. "Then we can spend lots of time together tomorrow, energized as fuck," he chuckled.

Keith wanted to complain, but as soon as his head hit the pillow and he felt Lance's warm embrace around him, all his fighting spirit faded. "Sounds good," he mumbled as he rested his head in the crook of Lance's neck. 

Lance thought for a moment before he started to hum a soft melody, a hand carding through Keith's hair in a soothing pattern. He used to do this a lot to lull his little niece and nephew to sleep. It was a foolproof method. 

And indeed it was. As it didn't take too long for Keith to drift into the peaceful world of dreams, protected by his one and only prince charming.


End file.
